Checkmated
by Hikasne
Summary: - "Play me, then," - he offers, she can't refuse. - wk


**checkmated**

_title_: checkmated  
_author:_ hikasne  
_pairing:_ wally/kuki  
_words:_ 948  
_how long?:_ eh, about 30 minutes.  
_summary_: -"Play me, then," –he offers, she can't refuse. - [wk]

* * *

"Checkmate."

With a small flick of her hand, she knocks over his queen, smiling serenely like she rules the world.

He growls. "Gah." She _knows _he hates losing, but the little minx just loves to play him like this.

He glares at her, knocking the chess pieces over with a long sweep of his hand, his silver identification bracelet hugging his tanned wrist snuggly. She laughs, a tinkling, bell-like sound, her giggles pealing and chiming like doves let loose from a golden cage.

"I _always_ win," she says cheerfully, moving the foldable table and pulling Wally to his feet. They've both been sitting on beanbags. She settles herself deep into his chest, breathing in the surprisingly sweet smell of his detergent and the boyish smell of Wally himself.

"Yeah, I know it. You never let me forget it." His words have softened, become lighter, gently amused—he always feel like he has to be _so careful, _or he'll do some invisible thing wrong. Cruddy _females—_but then again, she doesn't really fit into that category—Kuki Sanban was _definitely _a little more than an average female.

He's set her off—she looks up at him with those huge, feathered black eyelashes, making spidery shadows on her luminescent moonlight cheeks, tinted with pink. Her eyes are the deepest shade of lavender, churning with all the colors of the wind—(that _was _the name of the song, right?) hyacinth blue, dark violet, and lighter colors like silver and lilac. Her small, rosy pink mouth chirps up into a grin and she secures a handful of orange fabric in her long, graceful hand, pulling him down to her level and tilting her head so their noses brush past each other and their lips meet so, so, perfectly.

She has _no _idea, does she?

His heart is thumping,

breath catching,

eyes shutting,

limbs tightening,

--his love for this damnable little girl is really taking over his life.

He smiles at that and leans in deeper, tongue pressing against hers then pausing to run across her smooth white teeth, cupping his hand to her chest so he can feel her heartbeat, hammering fast like a jackrabbit's. His other hand presses against the small of her back, securing her to him, feeling her breathe in, sigh, and tangle her fingers in his blond hair a little tighter. Their hair intermingles, brilliant gold interweaving with silky ebony.

What he _can't_ feel?

Her mind racing,

lungs hitching,

ears pink,

lips swollen,

--her heart is racing at breakneck pace.

Tingles shoot through her from her red-painted toes to the roots of her hair. His lips are soft, soft like she hadn't expected a boy's to be, and she can still picture his pretty emerald eyes, staring down at her with affection painted all over his face. His blond hair trickles through her fingers and smoothly as water, and she can feel him, feel him _everywhere._

"Wally," she murmurs into his mouth a few minutes later. He can feel her barely suppressed laughter shaking in her chest, heart wobbling.

"Hmm?" He kisses her again: her lips, her nose, her forehead, then her lips again.

"Wally." She giggles, pushing away from him. "I can't breathe." Sighing, she rests her small head against his chest, breathing deep into his orange sweatshirt. He pats down her hair—it stands up wildly from his recent assault upon it. He can feel her heart shuddering against his chest. His own breathing is ragged.

She frowns up at him. "You're not red." She presses her hands to her milky cheeks, tinted pink. "You're making me have trouble breathing." She puts her hand to her heart, like she's trying to slow her racing heartbeat.

The moment's too cute _not _to be Kuki.

Suddenly, he can't resist. "I love you," he mutters into the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her, the feel of her.

She looks up, pleasantly surprised. "You're red now," she notes, unabashed, pressing herself closer to him and once more standing on tiptoe to press her lips against his.

"I'm glad I don't disappoint," he says against her lips, turning redder. Her tongue presses shyly against his, fighting a practiced battle for dominance.

"You never disappoint." She laughs again. _Damn _to that.

"Then I guess I won't start tonight."

* * *

**note:** Gah, I'm spitting things out way too quickly. This took me much too short a time. And probably is swarming with mistakes, grammatical errors, etc. As Wally would say, _Damn _to that. Well, this is what happens when I start reading Kameko-Lullaby: I go crazy like that.

Choppy, stupid, short, and much, much too sparkly.

Well.

Love—Ali.


End file.
